This invention relates to a combination sleeping sack and bedspread, and more particularly to such a combination sleeping sack and bedspread which has a removable inner liner and which is improved so that the removable inner liner is more easily insertable and positively retained in position.
Prior art sleeping bags or sacks are exemplified, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,472 and 4,014,055. The arrangements of these patents have disadvantages in that they are not readily and easily assembled for use and where an inner liner is utilized, the inner liner is difficult to insert and is not positively retained in position.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved combination sleeping sack and bedspread which is attractive, easy to fabricate, easy to assemble and which includes positive retention means so as to facilitate assembly and changing of the inner liner and to maintain the sleeping sack in a neat condition, even during use.